Don t Forget
by FaSCeN
Summary: Mmmm...conflictos internos y muchas dudas... one shot


**Tumbado bajo la sombra de un árbol y sin nada mejor que hacer un muchacho pelinegro de ojos dorados recordaba las muchas cosas que habían sucedido en tan poco tiempo. La brisa era refrescante y la luz del sol tibia y luminosa. Bajo la sombra de aquel pino el día transcurría tranquilo.**

**Comenzó a enumerar: primero su hermana y esos sueños extraños de él y su amigo de la infancia intentando matarse (tonterías, eso jamás podría pasar porque… bueno eso no importaba en aquel momento); segundo, él mismo tuvo extrañas visiones de la tierra y su destrucción (más bien un cambio radical…no existía la humanidad); tercero, mató a su hermana y en el proceso hirió a… una persona que juró proteger (¿Cómo pudo cometer semejante atrocidad? No era él, pero a la vez estaba consciente de lo hacía, pudo evitarlo pero…no lo hizo… ¿Por qué?) Y finalmente siguió hiriendo, y destrozando muchas vidas en el proceso (incluida la de…bueno).**

**Recargo el peso de su cuerpo en su espalda y está en el tronco, sujeto su cabeza con las manos. Tenía que dejar de martirizarse, eso se terminó. Debía ver hacia adelante. A lo hecho, pecho. Las Kekkai estaban… prácticamente intactas y el equilibrio en la tierra mejoraba por así decirlo… hacia dos años que las cosas volvieron a la "normalidad", dentro de lo que cabe… **

**Se desperezo, tomó su mochila, la chamarra y se encamino a la escuela. Presentar el examen de admisión la universidad sería algo complejo y difícil con tantos 'contratiempos'. Siguió su camino por la empinada calle en donde terminaba el parque para tomar el atajo que le ahorraría tres calles. Antes de notarlo había llegado a la preparatoria. Faltaba poco para los exámenes de la universidad y para la graduación. Entró al salón, saludo a unos compañeros, conversó un rato con ellos y fue a dejar sus cosas en su pupitre de siempre; en la última fila al lado de la ventana. Se sentó en su lugar dedicándose a observar las nubes a través de la ventana aunque miraba sin mirar. En realidad sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en una persona. La clase inicio mientras él seguía concentrando sus pensamientos en aquella persona de ojos violáceos.**

**-Monou… resuelve la siguiente ecuación en el mapa cartesiano.- ordeno el maestro enojado y fulminando con la mirada a Fuuma. Era de sus mejores estudiantes pero…lo notaba distraído, ausente.**

**-ah… si.- respondió el aludido, apresurándose en sacar sus libros para resolver aquel problema. Era hora de concentrarse en lo que era... "prioridad" por el momento (bueeeeeeeno no era un tontería lo que pensaba, era lo que le gustaría que pudiese suceder… nunca pasaría pero era lindo imaginar, soñar y además no cuesta nada).**

**El calor de la mañana le provocaba sueño, la energía se le desvanecía, a penas y tomaba notas o seguía la lectura, sus calificaciones eran buenas y jamás reprobó una materia o salió mal en un examen. Los días parecían no tener fin y las noches no servían para dormir, se la pasaba en vela y en las clases apenas y duraba despierto.**

**-Shirou-kun ¿te sientes bien?- escuchó que le dijeron, entre sueños, se oían voces lejanas. Abrió los ojos muy lentamente. De un salto intento ponerse en pie tropezándose con el pupitre y cayendo hacia atrás golpeándose en la cabeza.**

**-SHIROU-kun- gritó su profesora- SHIROU-kun, rápido hay que llevarlo a la enfermería, temó que haya sido demasiado fuer…- no terminó la frase ya que al sostenerle la cabeza al niño sintió algo pegajoso que escurría por detrás de su nuca.- Rápido llévenselo.**

**Fuuma salía a su receso entre clases, se recargo en las ventanas del pasillo para ver un juego de básquet entre los de primer grado de un salón cercano…- rápido lleven…-y los alumnos asomaban las cabezas curiosos de enterarse de lo ocurrido. Lentamente Fuuma recorrió el pasillo hasta el salón en donde se formaba un corro alrededor de un pupitre y un joven yacía en el piso y un pequeño hilo de sangre corría de la parte trasera de su cabeza. Kamui estaba desmayado, sin embargo oía las voces de su maestra y compañeros; algunos curiosos- ¿Qué crees que le haya pasado a Kamui-senpai?...- ¿será grave?...ojalá que no.- reconoció la voz su profesora Tomoyo- LLEVÉNSELO DE UNA VEZ- le gritó a alguno de los curiosos, aun sentía su mano haciendo presión en el corte- ES QUE NO PIE..- alguien la interrumpió. **

**Sintió que alguien se arrodillaba junto a él. Puso una de sus manos debajo de su cintura y la otra en su cabeza, lo levanto con mucho cuidado del piso y se paró, su compañero reacomodo sus brazos equilibrando el peso de Kamui quien percibió un aroma muy familiar, lo reconoció de inmediato. Deseaba poder despertar y por más que intento abrir los ojos no lo obedecían, deseaba que esos brazos lo soltaran…inútil, todo era inútil. No quería seguir en esos brazos que no eran más que traidores, mentirosos, hipócritas… y a pesar de todo el daño que le han provocado los seguía… no eso no, no más. **

**Una puerta se abrió. El olor a encierro y alcohol eran apreciables pero no demasiado escandalosos. **_**–"bájame, bájame, BÁJAME YA"**_**- apreció la fría suavidad de las sabanas debajo de su cuerpo- **_**"vete…vete… no quiero tenerte cerca cuando despierte… ni ahora…vete**_**"- suplicaba en su mente. Tenerlo cerca lo torturaba demasiado. – por dios ¿qué fue lo que paso? – exclamo el médico. – no lo sé, yo sólo lo traigo para que se ocupe de su salud. Con permiso.- Fuuma lo recostó en la cama y salió de la enfermería. No quería quedarse. No debía. Si él lo veía ahí… sería un desastre.**

**-Bueno, muchacho esto no te va a gustar nadita…- dijo en voz alta el doctor acercándole un algodón impregnado en éter. Ante el quemante olor en su nariz el jovencito se levanto cual resorte.- guaj… que era eso… olía como gasolina o algo así – je je je- rio el doctor – en realidad es éter. A ver ahora ponte boca abajo. ¿Qué? No pongas esa cara necesito revisarte la herida de cabeza para saber si necesitas sutura o no. Así que por favor date vuelta.- el pequeño joven le lanzo una fulminante mirada antes de obedecer. –mmm… esto no me gusta para naaada… necesitaras una cuantas puntadas pero será rápido.- el muchacho asintió como respuesta. **

**El doctor preparó su material de sutura y comenzó a coser la nuca del adolescente. Kamui se sintió abrumado por sus pensamientos… Fuuma lo llevo a la enfermería… ¿Qué diablos hacia en su clase para empezar?... ¿Qué se traía entre manos…? Siguió cavilando sobre mucha teorías y toooodas ellas tenían cierta probabilidad pero nada era seguro… bueno si sólo una**_**…"matarme"**_** pensó con tristeza. **

**La voz del doctor lo saco de su ensimismamiento- listo… te recomiendo que no te muevas en un rato. Puedes descansar aquí el resto de tus clases, además tengo que salir a almorzar y nadie te molestará. ¿Qué opinas?- agrego en un tono bonachón.- Kamui no se lo pensó dos veces – bueno si eso es lo que es mejor… no me negaré.- ¡excelente! Bien recuéstate y descansa iré a avisar a tus profesores. Y me iré a casa a almorzar con mi familia. Me pregunto ¿Qué habrá hecho mi mujer de comer?- comentó (mas para sí mismo) el doc quitándose la bata y tomando su maletín.- bien te veré más tarde…y nada de moverse de aquí jovencito.- Kamui dio un doloroso y seco cabezazo. Volvió a recargar la barbilla en la almohada y cerró los ojos para tratar de dormir. Escucho la puerta del consultorio cerrarse. **

**Al poco rato la puerta se abrió de nuevo, creyendo que era el doctor decidió fingirse el dormido. Escuchó atento el sonido de los pasos acercándose despacio y rodeando la cama. El peso de la persona hundió el colchón de a poco siguió hundiéndose hasta que estuvo acostado a la derecha de Kamui. **

**Ese maldito perfume, olerlo hizo que le dieran nauseas. Sabía que no debía moverse, debía seguir fingiendo, aunque no fuera convincente para el otro. No daría su brazo a torcer tan fácil, no otra vez.**

**-¿Cuánto tiempo más te harás el disque dormido?- le susurro al oído Fuuma.- sólo estamos tú y yo aquí…además es un buen momento para charlar ¿no crees?- añadió el pelinegro acercándose al otro rodeándole la cintura con el brazo izquierdo pegándolo más a su cuerpo. El pequeño siguió fingiendo como si Fuuma no estuviera ahí. Pretendió que nada había ocurrido. El mayor se enderezo un poco y recargo su pecho en la espalda del pequeño. Poso su frente en la cabeza de Kamui. El más joven comenzó a sentirse nervioso pero no abrió los ojos ni se movió. La respiración de Fuuma mecía algunos de sus cabellos y el peso en su espalda comenzaba a dormirle el cuerpo. **

**-Veo que estás cumpliendo tu promesa de no volver a hablarme o tener contacto conmigo.- con la cabeza aun recargada en la de Kamui. Abrió lentamente sus violáceos orbes y hundió su rostro en la almohada. **_**"vete…VETE…..aléjate de MÍ…TE ODIO. ¿ACASO NO LO ENTIENDES?"**_**. El pequeño sintió algo húmedo escurriendo por su nuca. No podía ser cierto Fuuma llorando, inverosímil. **

**-No me vengas con cuentos… y quítate de encima. ¡Ahora!- forcejeo con él, dándole la vuelta a su cuerpo y quedando arriba de Fuuma. Al levantarse no pudo, las manos seguían aferrando su cintura. -¡SUELTAME!... ALÉJATE DE MI- gritó dándole un codazo en las costillas, las ataduras en su cintura no se aflojaron.- No pienso soltarte.- aferrando el cuerpo encima del suyo fuertemente- Déjame tenerte así un poco…sólo un rato. Por favor- el pequeño dejo de forcejear. Se quedó quieto- Gracias.- No lo hago por ti, sólo quiero que sacies tú… ¿Cómo decirlo…? Capricho, sólo de esa forma me dejarás en paz.- reprochó el niño quien a pesar de su disgusto tenía coloradas las mejillas a causa de los brazos rodeando su cuerpo. Nadie dijo nada en un buen rato. El silencio se apoderaba de la habitación, la atmosfera se tornaba pesada. El más joven decidió romper la tensión del abrazo apartando de un jalón las manos de su antiguo amigo. Antes de poder inmovilizarlo de nuevo; Kamui salió por la ventana del consultorio, saltando hacia el edificio de enfrente, corrió por el tejado, llego al alfeizar y saltó de nueva cuenta, uno y otro edificio. **

**Corría, corría lo más rápido que le permitían sus fuerzas, ignoraba si lo estaba siguiendo, probablemente debió perder sus poderes… no se atrevía a mirar atrás y confirmar sus sospechas. El correr era un buen ejercicio, des-estresante, la corriente del aire frío en la piel, la sangre corriendo por sus venas veloz para oxigenar sus músculos, el sudor le cubría la frente, escurría por su rostro y cabello. Paró de correr, le costaba respirar, se excedió. Comenzó a caminar despacio, volteo atrás. Nadie lo seguía. Retomo su camino a casa, cruzo la avenida, dobló en la esquina, continúo derecho unas calles y dio vuelta a la derecha. Subió las escaleras, introdujo la llave en la cerradura, entró y aseguro la puerta. Al darse la vuelta un cuerpo empujo el suyo. Ambos cayeron en el piso de madera con un golpe seco. Aprecio unos labios sobre los suyos, la calidez de una caricia en su cuello y el recorrido de una mano en su espalda. **

"_**maldita sea, como no lo pensé antes"-**_** sintiendo el rose de su lengua, intentaba entrar en su boca.- **_**"eso jamás, nunca."**_**- pero su cuerpo lo traicionaba, lentamente dejó que su lengua pasara, sus brazos no lo obedecían se enredaron en el cuello de su primo y sus manos acariciaban los negros hilos de pelo y el moreno cuello de Fuuma.-**_**"¿Qué diablos haces; Kamui? Apártalo, golpéalo de una vez, demuéstrale que no sientes nada por él, que lo odias… aunque sea mentira, eso él no lo sabe, no tiene porque saber la verdad… no se lo merece… no merece que lo ames, que lo necesites… TÚ lo odias… aunque sea mentira"**_**- a pesar de su pensamiento, su cuerpo parecía tener mente propia, le correspondía el beso, gimió cuando mordieron su labio inferior suavemente, la mano en su espalda no dejaba de explorar y una rodilla separó las suyas entre sí. Volvió a gemir, respiraba entrecortado el aire no llenaba sus pulmones. **

**Fuuma, notaba el temblar de su cuerpo, al fin después de tanto de nuevo pudo saborear esos labios que tanto lo habían torturado, de nuevo sintió el calor de ese tierno cuerpo, la tersa piel envolviendo su cuello, su ardiente aliento al exhalar, sentir de nuevo la cercanía de sus cuerpos. No deseaba nada más, que a Kamui. Su mente, sólo recordaba esa inocente y afable sonrisa que lo cautivo desde el primer día. Esa expresión lo desarmaba en instantes, su alma anhelaba la paz que siempre sentía junto a él, tan transparente y pura. Su corazón necesitaba su amor, doloroso, irracional, cálido, sincero como el que le entrego de niños… aunque más profundo e inmenso, como el mar… debía ser así. Kamui apartó a su primo de golpe. Se sentó en el sofá mirando a la ventana dejando a Fuuma en la entrada.**

**Fuuma miraba fijamente el lugar donde antes se encontraba el cuerpo de su primo. Kamui observaba afuera de la habitación, dándole la espalda a Fuuma. **

**Las lágrimas anegaron sus ojos, mordió su labio y evito voltear. Los ojos de Fuuma estaban clavándose en su espalda, no se fue. – discúlpame, pero para mí el sentir lo que siento no es un error, al contrario es lo mejor que me ha pasado entre tantas cosas malas…el darme cuenta de que… te amo…siempre lo he hecho.**

**- ¡CALLATE! No quiero escucharte decir eso… nunca mas- Kamui tapo sus oídos, "**_**mentiras…todo lo que salía de su venenosa boca…pero ¿si fuera cierto?... no eso jamás…"**_** retrajo sus piernas al pecho y siguió cubriendo sus oídos. **

**- ¿no me crees? Por todo lo que hice. Para empezar no era yo mismo… algo cambio en mi pero mis sentimientos no. Sabía que te hacía daño y eso me lastimaba a mi también.- se sentó al lado de Kamui. Acaricio su cabello y tomo su cabeza recargándola en su hombro. Inhaló despacio y profundo el aroma de esa cabellera castaña. **

**El pequeño adolescente percibió como un escalofrío corría por su cuerpo.- no te dije esto antes... **_**"miéntele…miente lo mejor que puedas**_**"… porque no quería lastimar al Fuuma que conocí **_**"hazlo… díselo de una vez…**_**- Fuuma lo no perdió de vista. Kamui trago saliva. – y tú no eres él así que ahí va **_**"termina de una vez antes de que llores cobarde"**_** para mí****sí es un error. El enamorarme de ti ha sido el peor error de mi vida, por suerte todo lo que hiciste, desde llevártelo hasta matar a su propia hermana sin ningún tipo de remordimiento me abrió los ojos. Él no volverá y tú nunca serás él. Jamás te amare. **_**"eso sigue así mantente firme… aunque duela… sé fuerte"**_**.- **

**Fuuma arrullo de nuevo el cabello del ojivioleta, inhalo su esencia, giro a Kamui para tenerlo cara a cara, deposito un tierno beso en su frente, acaricio su mejilla (Kamui deseaba que se fuera si no hacia perdería la firmeza y se abalanzaría encima de Fuuma), susurro en su oído una vez más antes de irse 'te amo… siempre lo he hecho', deposito un último beso en los labios del niño. Una corriente de aire entro por la puerta y un segundo más tarde se detuvo. "**_**Se ha ido… se ha ido**_**…" murmuraba repetidamente.**

**Gruesas gotas saladas brotaban de sus ojos, en el pecho sentía como se abría un agujero y los pulmones parecían reducirse en tamaño, abrazó sus piernas pegándolas a su pecho, recargó el rostro en sus rodillas. Nada en su vida le ha dolido como eso… ni la pérdida de su madre, la muerte de Kotori o de sus amigos. Rompió el corazón de la persona más importante en su vida, a la que amaba y en el proceso hizo pedazos el suyo. **_**"Fuuma…perdóname…Fuuma…soy de lo peor…perdóname por favor…" **_

"_**¿Por qué lo hiciste…? Si tanto te duele haberle dicho esas mentiras ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Contesta"**_**.-replico una vocecilla en su cabeza – porque era lo correcto… era necesario- respondió en voz baja el jovencito- **_**"estás ¿100 % seguro?... yo no lo creo ni tú te lo crees**_**"****- resonó la voz en su cabeza- No, no lo estoy tampoco me siento feliz o aliviado. Me siento peor que nunca. Yo lo amo mucho apuesto que demasiado.- reprochó el niño llorando a mares.- **_**"¿te duele?... aquí... ¿o no?"**_**- sintiendo una presión en el pecho. Asintió. – **_**"anda, ve. Dile lo que sientes. Sólo él es capaz de estar contigo de la forma más extraordinaria, sólo a él serás capaz de amar completamente que más te da si no es él".**_**- aconsejo la vocecilla de su interior. El castaño no se arriesgo a decir nada. Por lo que la voz decía era cierto… tenía que encontrar a Fuuma, pedirle perdón, y confesarle que todas las cosas que dijo eran mentiras. El amarlo no era una abominación ni nada parecido.**

**El muchacho de caballera azabache recostado en su cama no dejaba de recordar las palabras del castaño –'para mí****sí es un error. El enamorarme de ti ha sido el peor error de mi vida', 'tú nunca serás él' 'Jamás te amare'- se acostó de lado abrazando su almohada. Esas dolorosas palabras resonaban como el repiqueteo de las campanas de iglesia… ese molesto sonido aturdidor y vacio. **

**Su mente evoco un antiguo recuerdo, uno muy bonito. Era invierno. El reporte del clima anunciaba nieve. Sería la primera vez que los niños verían la nieve caer de forma consciente, había nevado antes pero no tenían un raciocinio tan completo. **

**-Kamui mi tía no va a venir por ti, le pidió a mamá quedarte con nosotros ésta noche.- aviso un Fuuma bastante alto a pesar de tener 10 años.- Ah, bueno así podemos seguir jugando un rato.- contesto el ojivioleta muy contento de quedarse con sus primos esa noche.- además mañana le prometimos a Kotori-chan hacer un muñeco de nieve.- añadió el niño como recordatorio para el mayor. –ah, es verdad. Casi se me olvidaba.- añadió Fuuma acercándose al pequeño, estrechando su delicada manita entre la suya.- vamos a cenar y terminando a dormir. Mañana hay que madrugar de esa forma sorprenderemos a Kotori.- el niño siguió a su primo hasta la casa.**

**En el camino hacia la casa, Kamui miro dubitativo a su primo.- Oyeee Fuuma ¿Dónde voy a dormir?- inquirió el niño con aire inocente. Fuuma volteo a verlo sonriente.- donde has dormido siempre que te quedas aquí.- ¿contigo?- preguntó el niño sonrojado agachando la cabeza.- pues sí, tontito.- dándole un amistoso golpecito en la cabeza. A decir verdad le extraño esa reacción, pero nunca lo había visto tan adorable. El color carmesí en la blanca y tersa piel de sus mejillas le daba un aire increíblemente inocente.-a menos que quieras dormir en el cuarto de visitas.- agregó un malicioso Fuuma viendo de reojo a su primo quien sujeto su mano más fuerte. – No, esa habitación me da mucho miedo hasta cuando duermo ahí con mi mama.- se defendió el niño moviendo la cabeza.- Mejor duermo contigo .- agachando la cara de nuevo. Era evidente su sonrojo. Fuuma sólo sonrió para sus adentros.- entonces, vamos.**

**Una vez en la casa el mayor de los niños ayudo a sus padres con la cena. El pequeño no quería quedarse atrás y puso manos a la obra. Pidió a su tía Saya una receta para el postre.- Kamui-chan ¿estás seguro?- dijo sorprendida por la petición del niño.- si muy seguro además… cuando ustedes no están Fuuma siempre nos cuida y nos prepara algún refrigerio o un postre.- dijo el niño lleno de emoción y mirada decidida.- por eso yo…- ssshhh.-le dijo colocando un dedo en los labios del niño.- te entiendo.- mirando al niño con gran maravilla.- aquí tienes. Esta es muy sencilla de preparar. Cualquier duda me dices y te echare una mano.- añadió la mujer guiñándole un ojo y entregándole la receta de brownies en frío. El niño tomo los ingredientes de la alacena e inicio la preparación de su postre. Se esforzó muchísimo y aunque le costó algo de trabajo le pedía a su tía ayuda cuando no entendía alguna indicación. Una vez terminados los decoro y escondió de la vista. Esa era una sorpresa. **

**Fuuma ponía la mesa cuando el niño salía de la cocina con un platón demasiado grande para sus manitas, le costaba trabajo manipularlo pero logro colocarlo en la mesa sin ayuda. Fuuma lo observo ponerlo y vio como el ojivioleta estaba orgulloso de sí mismo. De hecho él también lo estaba de su primo. El castaño regreso corriendo a la cocina para ayudar a sus tíos.**

**-La cena está lista.- llamó la joven madre de los niños Monou- y ¿Dónde está Kotori? Cariño.- extrañada de no ver a la niña.- ya está durmiendo ma- respondió Fuuma sin darle importancia.- hace ratísimo que se fue a la cama.**

**- ah bueno.- encogiéndose de hombros.- ella se lo ve a perder, o ¿no? Kamui- sonriéndole al niño.- si la verdad, jejeje.- afirmó el niño entre risas.- ¿de qué hablan?- inquirió el padre de Fuuma curioso y mirando alternadamente a Saya y a Kamui.- je pronto lo sabrán.- comentó misteriosa la mujer lanzándole una mirada cómplice al castaño pequeño que sólo atino a reírse. **

**- Itadakimasu.- el niño estaba tan a gusto en esa casa, ellos eran las personas que más a quería a parte de su mama. Esa familia y su madre eran el centro de su universo. Nadie era más bendecido que él por tenerlos. La cena transcurrió tranquila y sin sobresaltos. El papa de Fuuma era muy gracioso por lo que su buen humor era el mejor digestivo, aunque a veces a los niños les dolía el estomago de tanto reír. –bien ahora les traeré la sorpresa. ¿Me ayudas Kamui?- mirando al niño.- Si.- y acompaño a su tía.**

**- Tataaaaaaaaaan.- anuncio la señora Monou con una fanfarria.- el postre. Este postre es muy especial porque el pequeño Kamui lo preparo para nosotros como agradecimiento, en especial para Fuuma-kun.- el nombrado sólo miro a su primo con una sonrisa. El niño sintió su mirada y la esquivo. La sangre le subía de golpe al rostro de nuevo. **

**-Wooow te quedaron muy bien.- lo felicitó el mayor de los Monou.- están de-lí-cio-sos-enfatizando cada silaba con una mordida al panecillo.- si es cierto.- añadió la esposa tomando otro del platón.- no sabía que tuvieras tanta creatividad pequeño. Esta decoración es muy linda.- encantada con los pequeños kanjis y dibujos. – Yo opino…- salto Fuuma.- que están muy lindos y ricos. Me da pena tener que comérmelos. Son muy bonitos.- tomando otro y metiéndoselo en la boca.- aaah chocolate. Oops será mejor que te los lleves o si no Kotori no tendrá oportunidad de probarlos.- Etto… ya me di cuenta.- concordó el niño viendo que quedaban muy pocos y quería uno para su mama.- buuuaaaaaaaaaah me voy a la cama.- dijeron al mismo tiempo los esposos.- bueno niños me harían el favor de recoger la mesa y cerrar bien las puertas y ventanas.- pidió la señora de la casa de una forma educadamente autoritaria.- si, mama. ¿Lavamos los platos de una vez?- dijo Fuuma asomándose desde la cocina, mientras depositaba algunos en el fregadero.- mmm…no eso lo hacemos nosotros mañana. No se desvelen mucho. Descansen.- acercándose a los niños y besándolos en la frente.**

**- descansen.- dijeron al unísono los pequeños.- Bien ya terminamos de todo jeje. – Fuuma se estiro dando un largo bostezo.- ¿vienes?- estirando la mano invitando a su primo a tomarla.- Si.- estirando también la suya para alcanzar la de su primo, entrelazo sus dedos y la sujeto fuertemente el mayor se le hizo extraño que la tomara de esa forma pero le gustaba que lo hiciera. Era cálido su rose.- no había notado que eras tan…- tan ¿Qué?- inquirió el menor. -"**_**demonios… ¿lo dije en voz alta?**_**". Tan chiquito. Eres muy delicado, como una niña.- mirando a su primo de arriba abajo.- ¿tú crees?-dijo algo extrañado por aquél comentario y la extraña forma en que lo examinaban.- Sip. Muy seguro. Vamos a dormir.- jaló a su primo hacia las escaleras.**

**- Fuuma… Fuuma ¿ya te dormiste?- pregunto Kamui dando pequeñas sacudidas a Fuuma en el hombro.- ¿Qué?... ¿Qué pasa?...-contesto el adormilado pelinegro dándose vuelta para estar de cara al niño con quien compartía la cama.- perdón pero es que no puedo dormir. No debiste decirme que parezco una chica.- reclamó enfadado el pelioscuro mirando recriminatoriamente al mayor.**

**- jajaja ¿te enojaste por eso? Jajaja es sólo una observación. Un halago debo confesarlo.- mirando directo a los enormes ojos violetas enfrente de él.- pues vaya halago. Yo soy niño eso quiere decir que cuando crezca me convertiré en un hombre punto.- se defendió Kamui mirando directo a los ojos ambarinos de Fuuma.- que te quede claro.- dándole la espalda al soñoliento Fuuma. El mayor estallo en carcajadas.- ¿de qué te ríes ahora?- exigió dándose vuelta para quedar de nuevo frente a Fuuma.- de tú reacción… ¿ves? Eso sólo lo diría una chica.- trato de parar de reír tapándose la boca. Resulto inútil. Kamui se enfado aun mas haciendo que su cara se tiñera de rojo provocándole más risa. –ya basta… mejor vuelve a dormir. No debí decirte nada.- Fuuma dejo de reír en seco. **

**-oh vamos no te pongas así.- rodeando al pequeño con su brazo derecho atrayéndolo más cerca. -suéltame- ordeno Kamui.- no, a ti siempre te ha gustado que te abrace.- el pequeño estaba distraído era su oportunidad rodo en la cama quedando justo encima de Kamui y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. –no, no cosquillas no.- suplicaba el menor entre risas. –siiiii, cosquillas si.- amenazo Fuuma riéndose también. –ves, que si puedo hacerte lo que quiera. Eres muy delicado.- añadió de forma traviesa arremetiendo contra el cuerpo de Kamui con mas cosquillas quien no paraba de reírse. –bueno ya. Fue suficiente tortura. Por ahora.- quitándose de encima del castaño que respiraba raro debido al esfuerzo de la risa.- aah… bueno. Hasta mañana.- acomodándose de nuevo para dormir. **

**Estaba a punto de caer dormido cuando Fuuma le dio la vuelta a su cuerpo para estar cara a cara. Un brazo rodeo su cintura atrayendo más cerca su cuerpo al de Fuuma. La mano de su primo se situó en su espalda para abrazarlo mejor y la otra le aparto algunos cabellos de rostro, bajo por su mejilla hasta su cuello acariciándolo lentamente. Fuuma recargo su frente en la de él, los ojos ambarinos encontraron los violetas, la punta de sus narices se rosaban entre sí. Kamui se sonrojo por la cercanía. – tengo razón… eres tan lindo como un niña… incluso aun mas ya quisieran ser tan lindas como tú.- susurro Fuuma. – ¿Por qué…dices esto?-pregunto Kamui presionando la tibia camisa del pijama de Fuuma. –no entie…-pero no terminó de hablar a causa de otros labios que sellaron los suyos.**

**Los labios de Fuuma se deslizaron suavemente sobre los de Kamui, despacio, sin prisa. Kamui cerró los ojos**_**.**_**-**_**"Fuuma… ¿Por qué?**_**"- oprimiendo el pecho de Fuuma. Separaron sus labios con parsimonia. Ninguno de los dos se alejo del otro, los dedos de Fuuma recorrieron nuevamente el rostro del menor. –perdóname, te asuste. **_**"¿Qué has hecho?"**_**- se disculpo el mayor de los niños apartando su brazo de la espalda del niño. Kamui no retiro sus manos del pecho de Fuuma. Fuuma aparto el resto de su cuerpo pero Kamui no. –No, vuelve a abrazarme por favor- suplico el niño acercándose más a su primo éste no logro resistirse y envolvió al menor con sus brazos. –Creí… que estabas espantado.- declaro con una caricia en el corto cabello castaño oscuro. –la verdad… me gustó y muchísimo– ocultando la cara en Fuuma. – ¿lo harías de nuevo? –Fuuma irradio su abrazo y besó de nuevo al niño. Kamui le correspondió el beso. –Bueno, espero que con esto duermas muy bien.- besándole la frente y frotando su nariz con la del menor. – yo sé que si – respondió amodorrado y abrazando fuertemente a Fuuma.**

**La oscuridad de la noche llenaba la habitación y Fuuma sonreía ante su memoria. Esa noche se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Kamui. Cerró los ojos de nueva cuenta quedándose profundamente dormido. Conforme avanzaba la noche la temperatura disminuía; a pesar de dormir con la ventana abierta no sentía frío. Un cosquilleo en la nariz hizo que se rascara, eran una especie de hilos sedosos. Algo le dormía el cuerpo, algo pesado. Lentamente abrió los ojos, enfrente de él vislumbraba la silueta de una cabellera, parte de un rostro, aprecio un pecho encima de suyo, unas piernas envolviendo las de él y los brazos del individuo alrededor de su cuello y una mano en su pecho. El menor era una frazada viviente que respiraba lenta y profundamente.**

**-Kamui ¿Qué haces?- exclamó Fuuma soñoliento tratando de sentarse en la cama. El peso de Kamui se lo impedía. – Kamui… Kamui…- llamó el mayor. No sirvió de nada el menor se encontraba dormido. Fuuma abrazó a Kamui, empezó a acariciar su espalda, inclino su cabeza para captar mejor el aroma de cabello. **_**–"que bien hueles…siempre hueles bien"**_**- . Reacomodo el cuerpo de Kamui en la cama sin dejar de abrazarlo. Desarropó las sabanas para poder cubrirse con ellas, pegó mas su cuerpo al de Kamui, besó su frente, el calor se sus cuerpos lo relajo intensamente.**

**Un ventarrón se coló por la ventana causándole espasmos debido al frio tan repentino. Estar entre sus brazos era mejor que dormir solo. Saltó de la cama; afianzó la ventana volvió a la cama y reacomodó su cuerpo entre las sabanas para calentarse. Observaba dormir a Fuuma acariciando lentamente su rostro y delineando el contorno de sus labios. – No te detengas. Me gusta sentir tu piel sobre la mía- Kamui se sobresalto ante ese comentario –Pensé que estabas dormido- comento el menor sonrojado. El pelinegro acerco más su cuerpo al de Kamui apretando su cintura y bajando suavemente hasta su cadera ante el inesperado movimiento el oji-amatista cambio de un tierno rosa a un rojo intenso.**

**-Sabes me encanta sentir todo de ti, tu aroma, la suavidad de tu piel, la sedosidad de tu cabello. Todo tú.- moviéndose con calma y quedar encima de Kamui quien trato de hablar pero los labios de Fuuma se lo impidieron. – Hoy no diremos naaaaaaaada de nada. Sólo déjame tenerte así por esta noche.- Abrazó con más fuerza y unos finos brazos lo rodearon mientras acariciaban su espalda tanteando, disfrutando el camino a ningún lado. – De acuerdo, sólo aquí y ahora.- repuso el ojivioleta inhalando el perfume que desprendía Fuuma ese aroma a madera y frescor.**

**Owarimashita.**


End file.
